Old Friends and Dark Pasts
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: Himeno and Hayate are lovers but whats this dream she has? Whats with this dark man and a prince of darkness? Himeno X Hayate
1. Chapter 1

Pre'tear

It's been over a month since Himeno defeated the Great Tree of Fenril. There have been less demon larva sightings, but there's still many out there. With Himeno as Pre'tear, there have never been such a huge success for the Leafe Knights.

Takako and Sasame have become very close, over the last month. Hayate and Himeno on the other hand… are still the same except that Hayate is laughing and smiling more.

Kei was working one a new game, when the demon larva alert program launched an alarm. Kei exclaimed, "What?! There hasn't been this big of a demon larva since Takako was the Princess of Disaster! It's in the Molong district, that's near Himeno's school! I've got to warn Hayate, he's the only one that's close enough to her destination." And with that, Kei transformed into the Leafe Knight of Light and teleported to Hayate's destination.

Hayate was at a near by restaurant having some lunch when Kei popped out of no-where and said, "Hayate! Himeno is in danger!" Hayate cried, "What?! Where is she?!" Kei said, "She's still at her school, You're the closest one I could get too right now. We better hurry, a demon larva has matured at her school." Then Hayate transformed into the Leafe Knight of Wind and teleported to Himeno's school.

Himeno was just getting out of school when all of a sudden a demon larva came and started to suck the Leafe out of the surrounding area. Yumi stopped in her tracks as the demon larva was approaching. Himeno cried out, "Run Yumi! Get out of there!" But Yumi didn't hear her, she was so scared that all of her body's functions stopped. So right when the demon was just about to strike Yumi with a tentacle, Himeno jumps in the way of the tentacle and gets impaled by it. She cried out in pain, but despite Himeno's own injuries she asked Yumi, "Are you okay Yumi?" Yumi sobbed out, "I'm fine, but you're seriously hurt!" After Yumi said that the demon began to suck away her Leafe.

Hayate came a few seconds after Himeno saved Yumi. Yumi saw him and yelled out, "Hayate! Himeno she's-…" Yumi couldn't say it so she pointed to where Himeno was impaled. Hayate called out to her, "Himeno!" Then he ran towards the demon larva. She heard him and softly called out, "Help me Hayate…" And then she fainted.

At that moment the rest of the Leafe Knights appeared. There was Sasame Leafe Knight of Sound, Go the Leafe Knight of Fire, Shin the Leafe Knight of Plants, Mannen the Leafe Knight of Ice, and Hajume the Leafe Knight of Water. Then Kei appeared and asked, "Where's Himeno and Hayate?" Mannen cried, "Shit! Himeno's been hurt and Hayate needs help with the demon!" Then Shin made the containment field, "Binoniya!" In a flash the demon was trapped and the containment field was up. Then all the Leafe Knights were fighting.

Hayate stopped to free Himeno. He cut off the tentacle and caught her as she fell. She woke up and said, "Hayate, where's the demon larva?" He said, "We're handling it." She shook her head and said, "No, I won't run. I'm the Pre'tear and I will not be defeated by that demon larva." Hayate said, "Idiot! Your badly injured and lost a lot of Leafe." Himeno said, "Preat with me, please Hayate. You can yell at me after the battle is won." Hayate gave in and said, "Fine, Just find the core and tell one of them where it is." She smiled and said, "Deal."

Then Hayate and Himeno preated and became one. She quickly flew to where the demon larva was. She called out, "Everyone, cover me!" And then she few directly towards the demon larva. Hayate said, "What are you doing?!" Himeno said, "I'm going to kill the demon larva, what do you think?" He said, "I told you to tell one of the others when you found the core!" She said, "I know but it may take longer that way and one of you might get hurt. So I want to get this over with as soon as possible." She stopped for a moment to look down the demon and said, "I found it!" Then she dove down and called out, "Wind Sword!" And then a sword with wind encircling the blade appeared in Himeno's hand. With one move the demon was dead.

The containment field disappeared and once Himeno was on the ground, everyone came around Himeno to congratulate her. But when Hayate depreated form her, she fell to her knees and started to cough up blood. That's when everyone saw the wound on her back and then Go said, "What the hell happened to Himeno, Hayate?!" Mannen added, "You got her hurt didn't you Hayate?!" He tried to explain but then said, "Yeah…" But then Yumi walked up sobbing and said, "It's not Hayate's fault that Himeno got hurt, It was mine." She stopped and then Sasame came and asked, "What's going on?" Then He sees Himeno and says, "We need to get her stabilized fast, after that you can continue fighting." Everyone agreed on that notion and left to recovery tree. Hayate took off his jacket and put it around Himeno's torso, so that she won't lose a lot of blood.

By the time they got Himeno to the tree, Hayate's jacket was soaked with blood. They got her in the Leafe orb and began to give her some of their Leafe. Sasame said, "She should be fully recovered in a week or so."

Mannen said, "Maybe Himeno should drink from the Leafe spring." Kei said, "It seems to be the most logical thing to do right now." Go said, "But she can't move right now, let alone walk through the road of light!" Shin said, "I'll get the water." Then he went down the road of light to get the spring water. Shin was fast and got the water. It took him a minute to come back, but he was able to get the water for Himeno.

Go said, "Hayate, you should be the one to give her the water." Hayate said, "Yeah" Then he climbed into the orb and floated towards Himeno. She was semi conscious and smiled weakly at him then said, "I'm sorry for being such a burden on you." Tears began to flow from her eyes and Hayate said, "You don't have to apologize for anything. I have some water from the Leafe spring, it will make the pain go away." She gave a nod and floated a little closer to him. Hayate held Himeno in his arms and gently lifted her head so she could swallow the water.

After she drank all the water, something amazing happened. Himeno's wound and Leafe began to regenerate at a phenomenal rate. Hayate saw the color coming back into her skin, and her wound closed up without so much as a scar. Himeno's Leafe also doubled thanks to the water. Hayate carried her out of the orb and let her stand on her own.

But even though Himeno's wound was healed and her Leafe doubled, her body was still very weak. Himeno swayed because of the dizziness she felt and so she fell backwards. Hayate caught her and said, "You should take it easy for a while, you're still recovering." Himeno asked, "But what if a demon larva comes up?" Kei stepped in and said, "If there's a demon larva, we'll call you." Every one nodded at the notion. Mannen added, "You get some rest and we'll help you in any way we can!" She gave a smile and said, "Thank you, you all are very kind."

Then Himeno realized that Hayate was holding her. She started to turn red and said, "I can stand up now Hayate." He blushed slightly and said, "Oh a right." Hayate let her up slowly stand up. Himeno said, "I better head home, knowing Yumi she probably already told them about what happened."

Go said, "Speaking of that, what _did_ happen?" Himeno said, "I was just getting out of school when I sensed a demon larva. It took me a minute to locate it, but when I did, I didn't know what to do. Then I saw it come towards Yumi. I yelled at her to run but she was petrified with fear. So I ran to push her out of danger and took the blow." Hayate said, "That was very noble of you, Himeno." Kei added, "Yes, you were afraid and yet you were willing to sacrifice your self to save your friend." Himeno put a finger to her chin in thought and said, "I never thought of it that way, I was just doing what I felt was right." Sasame put in, "So another words you were just following your instincts." She gave a nod and said, "Yeah."

Hajume said, "That's just like you, Himeno." Then everyone looked at Hajume. He said, "Himeno, you're always worrying about everyone else." She blushed slightly and said, "Thanks Hajume."

Himeno walked out of the tree and turned around to say, "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Shin asked, "Will you be okay by your self?" Himeno gave a nod and said, "I think so." She smiled, then walked home. Hayate came out of the tree and said, "I'm going to see that she gets home alright." Then he flew off. Go gave a smirk behind Hayate's back and Sasame smiled despite himself.

Himeno was resting on a tree when Hayate came floating down to her. She said, "Ah, Hayate what are you doing here?" He smiled at her and said, "Walking you home, is that so bad?" She giggled and said, "No, it's not. Thank you."

Himeno and Hayate were walking down the main street of Awayuki town, when the wind suddenly became very cold. So Himeno instinctively walked closer to Hayate. He was startled and looked down at her. He blushed slightly and said, "I'm glad you're alright." Himeno looked up at him and said, "Are you okay? I mean you aren't hurt are you?" Himeno had a very worried look in her eyes. Hayate said with a laugh, "Just my pride." She smiled at him and said, "I'm glad, because I would have felt really-." At that moment Himeno fell to her knees coughing. Hayate knelt down beside her to check her temperature. He said, "You have a fever. I'll carry you back to your house." Himeno tried to argue and stand up at the same time, but all it did was make her cough even more. She coughed hard enough to knock her self off balance. She fell back and Hayate caught her and said, "No arguing. Because of your body being so weak, you were able to catch a cold." He took off his other jacket and put it on Himeno, then proceeded to pick her up and carry her all the way back to the mansion.

When they arrived at the mansion, Mawata was the first person to see Hayate and Himeno walk up. She cried out, "Mom! Dad! Himeno and Hayate are back!" Then she ran out side to them and said to Hayate, "Is she alright? How bad is her injury?!" He smiled at her and said, "Her injury is gone, but her body is still very weak. So she ended up catching a cold." Mawata smiled at Himeno who was beat red from being carried by Hayate. She said, "From what Yumi said was that it was sever, But I'm glad it's only that."

Kaoru comes running out of the house asking, "How is she?" Hayate told him same thing he did Mawata. Then Natsue comes running out of the house. Kaoru tells her what Hayate told him. Natsue asks Hayate, "Could you carry Himeno to her room? I think that she would want that. Hayate looked down at her and gave a nod. He flew up onto the balcony of Himeno's room and walked in.

He laid her on the bed and as he began to walk away, she said, "Please don't leave me alone." She coughed a bit and looked at him with pleading eyes. Hayate gave a sigh and pulled a chair up to Himeno's bed side. He side, "I'm not going to stay here all night, tulip head." She gave him a smile in reply. He knew what it ment and smiled back.

Apparently Natsue was down stairs calling for a doctor. So by the time they came up with the doctor, Himeno was already asleep. The Doctor asked, "What are her symptoms?" Hayate said, "High fever, sever coughing, and ex-stream exhaustion." While Himeno was asleep, the doctor took her temperature and said, "Nothing serious, just a case of the flu. She should be better in about a week or so. Here's some medicine for her to take three times a day. Don't feed her any thing solid for a half a week." Then he left.

All of a sudden Mayune comes stomping in saying, "How dare she get sick! I won't allow it!" She walked over to the still sleeping Himeno and was about to wake her up when, Hayate stepped in front of her and said, "She needs to sleep. Himeno's been through a lot today and she has the flu, so she'll be sick for a while." Mayune gave him a dirty look and walked off.

Then all of a sudden Mannen appears and says, "There's a demon larva heading towards the mansion! It looks like some one wants Himeno gone." Hayate looked at Himeno and said, "I'll get her, tell the others that we'll be there." Mannen gave a nod and disappeared.

Hayate walked over to Himeno's bedside and gently woke her up. He said, "Himeno, there's a demon larva heading this way." She gave a nod and put her hand in his to Preat. After that Himeno became the Pre'tear of Wind. She said, "I don't know how well I'll be able to fight, but I won't be beaten!" Then she flew off to the front gate.

There, she found the demon larva and every one fighting it. Himeno said, "Shin, Then containment field!" He nodded and said, "Binoniya!" And the field was up. Himeno hovered for a moment to find out where the core and said, "There it is!" She flew down and called for the wind sword. Then with one stroke, the demon was dead. Himeno waved at them and said, "I've got to go now, bye!" Then she flew off at top speed to her room. Go said, "Okay, that was weird." Kei said, "Yes, that was rather strange of her." Mannen added, "When I went to tell them about the demon, Himeno was in bed and looked terrible." Sasame said, "Maybe we should pay Himeno a visit." Go, Kei, Hajume, Mannen, and Shin all agreed with Sasame to go visit Himeno.

When Himeno got to her room, she depreated form Hayate and began to fall backwards. Hayate caught her, then laid her on the bed and began to walk away, when all of the Leafe Knights suddenly appeared. Sasame asked, "So when were you going to tell us about Himeno, Hayate?" Hayate turned around and said nothing. Shin walked up to Himeno and said, "Her Leafe is fine, but she looks so weak." Himeno put a hand on Shin's head and said, "I just have the flu is all, I won't be beaten by a silly cold." Shin smiled at her and said, "Okay." Kei said, "I don't know if we should let Himeno fight till she's better." Himeno cried, "No! I can still fight! Being sick won't stop me!" Then she coughed. Hayate pushed her gently back down on the bed, while saying, "You need rest, not fighting." Himeno said, "But I'm the Pre'tear, it's my duty to destroy demon larva's'" Go put in, "Your only duty right now is to get better." Sasame added, "Go's right, if you're not well during a fight you might get hurt or one of us." She gave a nod and went to sleep. Kei said, "We'll be back in the morning to check up on her." Then they all disappeared.

Hayate began to walk away form Himeno when he remembered what she asked him earlier, 'Please don't leave me alone.' He looked at her and decided to stay a bit longer. He sat in the chair at Himeno's side and watched over her. What was supposed to be a while, became all night.

As Himeno lay sleeping, a stranger visited her in her dream. She was walking through a snow-covered forest, when all of a sudden this ominous silhouette walks up to her. The creature said, "Greetings Himeno or would you prefer… White Pre'tear?" Her eyes widened in disbelief. It continued, "Yes, I know very well who you are and what you do. I'll give this one chance and this one only…" He paused then said, "Stop being The Pre'tear or die. Which is it?" Himeno already knew her answer and as if it could read her mind it said, "Then perish!" Then out of no where, came this swarm of dragonflies, which surrounded her. Every time they touched her a part of her body, it would be come covered in ice blue crystals and then crumble to ash.

Himeno awoke to a gentle wind next to her head. Then next thing she felt was her wet sheet soaked with sweat. When Himeno became fully awake, she noticed that Hayate was standing out on the balcony starring at the sky. She put a blanket around her self and walked over to him. She saw that his gaze was dissident. So she asked him in a teasing sort of way, "I thought you weren't going to stay all night?" Hayate turned around and said, "I-I'm not. I was just leaving." Himeno stepped towards Hayate, put her head on his arm and said, "Thank you, for killing the _new _transport demon." He looked down at her as she stared off into the night holding tightly to his arm. Then he said, "So you knew…" Himeno turned her head and smiled at him as she said, "Hm, when I felt a gentle breeze blow across my face I knew it was you." She let go of his arm and took a watering can, then walked over to her flowers to begin watering them.

Silence hung in the night like a humid summer day. Then out of the blue Himeno said, "I'm so confused." Hayate was startled and said, "About what?" She said, "About the negative side of Leafe. I thought when we destroyed the Great tree of Fenril we would be done with it." Hayate said, "That isn't completely possible. Light can't live with out darkness and darkness can't live with out light. With out the balance between the two there would be no universe, and no Earth to protect from the negative Leafe. There wouldn't be anything, but nothingness."

Then Himeno said something that Hayate didn't know how to explain. She said, "Why did she have to die?" Hayate asks, "Who?" She looks up at the sky and says, "My mother…" Himeno pauses and asks, "Why? Why did she die? I needed her… I still need her. I was never told when or how she died. All I knew is that she would never come back. Never smile at my stubbornness, laugh when I did something weird, or cry whenever I got hurt. She would cry over me running into a wall. But we always laughed afterwards. She was wonderful… she could plant anything and it would grow for her.

'But the last day I saw her was right after I broke my arm by jumping off the swing. She cried for hours that day. Then dad told me that she went to go for a walk that night. I woke up and she still wasn't home. I just assumed that she was out shopping. So I got ready for school and left. During class my dad came to pick me up early. He was warring black and looked sad. I asked him what was wrong he would just change the subject. When I got home and yelled at him, "What's wrong with you Daddy?! Why won't you tell me?! And Where's Mama?!" He turned to me and said, "Mom's not coming back Himeno, She's- she's dead. The police found her this afternoon."

Dad says that's when I started to be more violent, was a week after mom died. I was the best in the class, no one could beat me, but when the boys started to say that it was might fault that my mom died, I would just lose it. Then I was kicked out of three different schools before I got a hold of my anger. After that I just would be left alone, no one would come near me."


	2. Chapter 2

Himeno began to cry silently, till Hayate felt one of her tears soak threw his shirt. He put a finger to her face to wipe away the tears and said, "Your mother must have been a very kind and beautiful person." She sniffles and asks, "Why do you say that?" Hayate looks down at her smiles and says, "Because I know you." Himeno puts her head on Hayate's shoulder and says, "Thank you. I'm glad that you or the others didn't get hurt in today's fight." She looks up at him and says, "You should get some rest too Hayate. You've been up most of the night watching over me and fighting demon larvae. I just don't want you to over exert your self."

Hayate smiles then turns it into a smirk and says, "Thanks, but I haven't _over exerted myself._" Himeno glares at him and asks, "What's that suppose to mean?" He looks away and shrugs his shoulders as he says, "I'm not the one who got run through by a demon larva." Himeno started to get mad and said, "Hey! I did that because I didn't want Yumi to get hurt and you know that!" Then she yells, "Sometime you can be such a-!" Himeno grabbed her throat in pain. Which was so great that it made her fall to her knees. Hayate knelt down and asked, "Himeno, are you alright?!" She tried to say something but all that came out was a squeak. She tried again and nothing came out. Himeno put her hands over her mouth in horror and began to cry. Hayate said, "I'll take a look at your throat." Himeno opened her mouth so Hayate could look at it. Hayate looked inside and saw that some how a transport demon had some how gotten into Himeno's throat to prevent her from talking. Hayate gently made a small wind needle and killed the demon larva. Himeno smiles weekly and nods a thank you. Then she fell to sleep. Hayate then picks her up and carries her back to her bed. Then goes to find Kei.

Hayate finds Kei in his office and says, "Kei, apparently the transport demons now have a new ability and was just tested on Himeno." Kei turns around and says, "What?! Why didn't you notify any of one of us?" Hayate said, "There was only one, but it was causing her a lot of pain." Kei asks, "What's the new ability?" Hayate answers, "They can now go inside a person's body, the demon I slew was inside Himeno's throat preventing her form talking." Kei adds, "So, who ever sent the demon lava, told something to Himeno that he doesn't want us to know." Hayate says, "Right. I'm going back to watch over her. If anything happens left me know." Kei says, "Right." Then Hayate teleports back to Himeno's room.

The next morning, Himeno awoke to breakfast in bed and sees Mawata walking threw the door. Himeno croaks, "Morning, Mawata." Mawata says back, "Good morning, Himeno." Then she asks, "How are you feeling? Any better?" Himeno says, "Fine, except my voice sounds like a frog's." Mawata laughs and says, "Well you look better than you did last night. Mom says, you have to stay home." Himeno argues, "But it's mid terms then week! I can't miss out because of a little frog throat!" Mawata asks, "Have you forgotten what happened to you yesterday? You were impaled by a life force sucking demon! Then you ended up catching a cold to top it off!" Himeno says, "I'll only be there for the tests, nothing else." Mawata said, "Fine, if you can sneak out the back, I can get you a ride to school." Himeno gives her a smile and says, "Thanks, Mawata. I owe you one." Mawata shrugs and walks out shaking her head.

Himeno get started on eating her breakfast. After that she gets dressed and sneaks out the back door where she meets Mawata. Then they both ride to school together.

At school Yumi runs up to Himeno and cries, "Are you okay! I hope that you're not mad at me! If I would've moved when you said so you wouldn't be in so much pain!" Himeno pries herself from Yumi and says, "I'm fine, my injury is gone, not even a scar." Yumi says, "Prove it." With a heavy sigh, Himeno drags Yumi into the girl's restroom and shows her. She says, "See? Now do you believe me?" Yumi was amazed the it healed so quickly and asked, "How did it heal so fast?" Himeno made up a lie and said, "Well you know my step mom in rich, so you get the drift." Yumi gave a nod and said, "Right." Then they went to class.

Back at the mansion, Hayate was done helping out Kaoru, and then goes to check on Himeno. When he gets there, Hayate finds that Himeno isn't there and sees a small piece of paper on her bed. On the paper said: _Hayate. I snuck out of the house to get to school, so I won't miss mid terms. I'll only be here till noon. _

_-Himeno _

After that, Hayate goes to Himeno's school to keep an eye on her. At school Himeno was doing fine but, after all the tests, she convinced Mawata to let her walk home alone.

As Himeno was walking, she began to think back upon the dream she had the night before. The stranger's voice echoed inside her head. "Stop being Pre'tear or die… Stop being Pre'tear or die." She bent down holding her head saying, "Please, stop. You know my answer. I'm the Pre'tear so I can protect everyone." She began to cry from the fear of the voice in her head.

Just above Himeno, Hayate was looking for her. When all over a sudden, Sasame appears next to Hayate and says, "Glad you're here, I can't find Himeno. Can you hear her anywhere?" Sasame closed his eyes and concentrated for the sound of Himeno's voice. Then all of a sudden her hears her. Sasame says, "I hear her, but she's crying. She's asking some on to please stop, asking her a question." Hayate asks, "Where is she?" Sasame says, "She's in the Hong soy district." Hayate gave him a nod and left for that area.

When Hayate got to Hong soy district, he landed and went into his regular clothes. Then he started to walk around looking for Himeno. He walked around for about twenty minutes before he found her. Hayate found Himeno curled up into a ball and holding her head in her hands. Hayate walked over and asked, "Himeno, are you alright?" Right at that moment the voice in her head stopped and so she looked you with teary eyes. Once she saw who it was she lunged towards him and began to cry in her shirt. Hayate was caught by surprised and said, "Lets go somewhere a little less crowded." Himeno gave a nod and said, "Kay."

So then Hayate and Himeno walked into the park and sat on a bench together where they could talk privately. Hayate asked, "Why didn't you have your mother send the car to come and get you?" Himeno answered, "Because I sort of snuck out of the house so I could do my tests with out worry." Hayate shook his head and gave a bitter laugh as he said, "You would sneak out of your house to go do mid terms when you could have stayed home? You _are_ the weirdest person I have ever met." Himeno gave a small smile and said, "Yeah, but at least I can deal with changes in my life unlike the girls at school who still remembered the demon larva that attacked the me." Hayate asked, "They remembered?" Himeno said, "Yeah, but I can handle it. It's not like I'm up against the _Princess of Disaster _or any thing."

Hayate smiled at her and said, "You always find a bright side to things don't?" Himeno looked down and said, "Not always. Most of the time I'm just wondering around looking for something and half the time I don't even know what I'm looking for. But since I met you and the other Leafe Knights, I've been able to smile more." Hayate says modestly, "All we did was give you some confidence, you did the rest your self." Himeno says, "No, It was much more than that." Then she falls asleep and ends up putting her head on Hayate's shoulder. He looks down at her. Then sees that she's exhausted and so he picks her up and carries her back to the mansion. (Teleports actually)

When they get to Himeno's room, Hayate lays her on the bed and lets her sleep. He then left to find the other Leafe Knights. He found them over at the fountain in Himeno's yard. He said, "Glad your all here." Mannen asked, "How's Himeno?" Hayate said, "She's getting better, but she still needs to take it easy." Go said, "I never knew Himeno's body was this weak. I mean when she was hit by the demon larva before she was a lot tougher." Kei said, "Yes, this situation has me worried. And the only reason she's this weak was because neither one of us were preated with her. So it equals out to Himeno being so weak that her body gets sick almost instantaneously, but the worst thing that bothers me is that a transport demon suddenly appears in her throat." Sasame puts in, "I have a feeling that we have a new enemy in the shadows and it wants Himeno to stay quite about something." Hajume says, "That means that we have to keep a close eye on Himeno right?" Kei says, "That's correct Hajume. We need to keep watch over Himeno."

Hayate says, "Himeno has been acting strange lately." Sasame asks, "What do you mean by strange?" Hayate said, "Today she was suppose to stay home and rest, but she snuck out to school and did her mid terms." Kei says, "That's not strange, that just shows how seriously she takes her education." Hayate continues, "But that's not the strange part, She decided to come home at noon and walked home instead of having the car come pick her up. So I went to look for her and when I found her, she was curled up in a ball crying asking for someone to stop asking her a question." Go said, "Now that's strange." Kei added, "Indeed it is. You said some one was asking her a question, how do you know that it _was_ a question?" Hayate said, "Because I heard her say 'Please, stop. You know my answer." Kei asked, "Was there any one around that seemed to be talking to Himeno?" Hayate said, "No one that I could tell at the time." Kei began to think and then said, "So this mysterious enemy wants Himeno to do some thing that she doesn't want to do."

Mannen asked, "Can we visit Himeno?" Sasame answered, "Himeno needs her rest right now, but maybe later." Mannen said, "Okay."

Himeno woke up and saw that she was back in her room with her window wide open and then sees some one and the door down stairs. To get a better look at the person she began to bend over the side of the balcony to get a better look, but then she lost her grip and fell off. She was able to grab on to the something to keep her from falling. She screamed out, "Help!!! Some one Please!!!" The Himeno lost her grip and fell. But the person at the front door was quick enough to catch her.


	3. Chapter 3

Right as Hayate was leaving the fountain he heard Himeno scream for help, as did the others. They all transformed and teleported to Himeno's room. Hayate called out her name, "Himeno!" Hayate looks around and sees her hand for a moment and yells, "Himeno!!!" Then he quickly ran over and tried to grab her hand before she fell. But he was too late, to grab her hand, so he teleported as fast as her could to the ground to caught her. But when Hayate got there, a strange was holding Himeno in his arms.

Himeno open her eyes and saw a strange yet familiar face. She looks for a moment and then remembers and the Himeno clung to his neck and cried his name out, "Kyo-kun!" Hayate stood there with a mine blown face as Himeno clung to the guy. Then the other Leafe Knights come down and see the same thing. Go comments, "Looks like you got a rival with the mystery guy." Hayate glares at him and walks over to Himeno. He asks, "Are you okay Himeno?" She turned and looked at Hayate as she said, "Yes, thanks to Kyo-kun." Hayate asks, "Whose that?" Himeno gasps and says, "Sorry Hayate, I would like you to meet one of my best friends threw grad school, Kyo Waksara. Kyo I want you to meet my- a-." She turns red and can't finish the sentence. But Hayate finishes it for her by saying, "Boyfriend." Kyo says, "Nice to meet you. I thought she would never get a boyfriend after what she use to do to some of the guys at grade school." Himeno glares at Kyo and punches him in the arm really hard.

Kyo adds, "Like that, and you've gotten better at it, what dojo have you been training in?" She replies, "I haven't. I've been training with my friends here." She points the others out behind Hayate and asks then, "Come guys I want you to meet him too." So then she begins to tell them their names; "These are my friends, Sasame, Go, Kei, Mannen, Hajume, and Shin. I've been training with them for the last month." Kyo says as he smiles, "Nice to meet you, hope she didn't hurt any of you." Himeno looks away and says nothing. Kyo comments, "Ah, so you have hurt them…" Mannen said, "It wasn't her fault! We were just protecting her!" Kyo puts a straight face up and asks, "Protecting her from what?" Go smacks Mannen on the back of the head and says, "Stupid! We can't tell him!" Kyo asked Himeno, "Can't tell me what?" She takes a deep breath and asks Kei, "Would it be okay if I told him?" Kei said, "I don't see it as a major risk, but he must swear never to tell any one." Himeno asks Kyo, "Do you swear?" Kyo nod and says, "I swear."

So Himeno tells him the whole story and then once she was done Kyo says, "I'm sorry but that sound like something out of an anime." Himeno said, "Fine I'll show you, Hayate will you preat with me? I need to practice anyways." He hesitated for a moment then held her hand. In that moment Himeno and Hayate became one. Kyo asked, "Where'd that guy go? And how did you change so quickly?" Himeno answered, "Hayate in inside me and this is the out fit I get when ever I preat with Hayate." He then asks, She made a face at him and said, "I can do way more than just that…"

Then she flew in a circle and asked Go, "Hey Go! Can you practice with me?" He said, "Sure but I won't go easy on you." She said, "Fine be me!" So Go and Himeno began to fight in the air and she showed Kyo all of the attacks she could do with Hayate. Once she landed Kyo said, "Wow, that was amazing Himeno! And I thought you were good back then now you're a superhero!" Himeno said, "No, I'm the –." She stopped and looked at Kei who shook his head. Himeno continued, "I'm the Pre'tear."

Kyo said, "Oh yeah, now I remember! About a month ago a giant tree almost destroyed Awayuki Town. Some of the citizens said that three children in strange outfits helped them leave. Then the tree vanished and everyone who was hurt suddenly were healed by the clearing of the sky!" Kyo looked at Shin, Hajume, and Mannen then said, "You most be the three kid those people were talking about." Mannen starts to act all Heroic and says, "Well all in a Leafe Knight's work." Go then hits him on the head and says, "Cocky little brat! If it wasn't for Himeno the World would be gone along with us!" Mannen looks down and says, "Oh yeah…"

Kyo then comments, "Wow I never though you could be this strong before! But look at you now!" Then Hayate de-preats from Himeno and says, "You should get some rest while you can, we don't know when this person will attack next." Kyo turned to Himeno and said, "So I'll see you later. I have a cram class to go to, Bye!" The he runs off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasame walks up to Himeno and asks, "That voice you heard on the street, what was it saying to you?" Go says, "Hey it's a little soon to ask her that isn't it?" Kei puts in, "To tell the truth, I think now would be the best time. Because the sooner we know what this person wants the sooner we can deal with it."

Himeno walks over to the fountain with the others and then sits down. Sasame asks again, "What was the voice asking you?" Himeno hugged herself as she said, "It was the same voice I heard in my dream last night. In my dream I was walking threw a forest while it was snowing and then this creature comes out of no-where and says 'hello to me then asks Or do you prefer… White Pre'tear. He continued, "Yes, I know very well who you are and what you do. I'll give this one chance and this one only…" He paused then said, "Stop being The Pre'tear or die. Which is it?' He read my mind and then he said, "Then die!" The a swarm of dragonflies came and where ever they touched me turned to ash." Himeno started to shake as she said, I-I have a feeling that won't be the last time I see it."

Mannen jumps and says, "You won't if I have a say in it!" Shin and Hajume adds, "Ya, Ya!" She smiles at them and said, "Thank you." And give then a hug. Hayate then says, "Go back to bed, you'll need your rest." Himeno gives a nod and starts to walk off. She almost tumbles into the rose bush because she got light headed and then tripped over a rock. Sasame was the first one at her side and asked, "Are you alright?" Himeno sat up and said, "I'll be fine, I just have to take my time is all. Heh, heh!" Hayate walked up to her and said, "Idiot! You can barely walk and you still won't ask for help. So I'll carry you tulip head." Then he picks her up and floats up to her room.

On the way up Himeno was yelling, "I can walk you know! And my name is Himeno not tulip head!!!!!" Hayate smirks at her and says, "Your name may be Himeno, but you're still _my tulip head._" She blushes and looks away. When they got inside the room, Himeno quickly kissed Hayate on the cheek and ran to hide under her blanket. Hayate stood there for a moment then floated back down to every one else.

Go asks, "Hey Hayate, what's the matter? Looks like you got a sunburn." Hayate quickly said, "N-nothing! I'm going for a walk." Then walked away. Go said, "What ever happened just now wasn't nothing." Kei adds, "He is acting strange and now Hayate's acting jumpy as well when ever he comes from Himeno's room." Sasame gives a chuckle and it was loud enough for every one else to hear. So Go asks, "What's so funny?" Sasame answers, "Nothing." Then he walks off. Go yells out, "What the hell?! Why won't any one answer me straight?!!" Mannen smirks and says, "Maybe it's because you're too annoying." Go picks up Mannen and gives him a noogie as he says, "Now what's that suppose to mean, you little brat?!" Kei tells Go, "Stop that you two! You're both acting like infants!" Go pointed at Mannen and Mannen at Go as they said in unison, "He started it!" Kei replied angrily, "I don't who started it! Stop it or I'll finish it!" So then they shut up.

As Hayate was walking, he thought about what happened in Himeno's bedroom. Then shook his head and said," I should be worrying about other things besides of this! Ugh!" Then Sasame suddenly appeared and asked with a smirk, "Having trouble?" Hayate retorts, "No, I'm fine!" Hayate walks faster but Sasame kept up with him the whole time. Then Hayate stopped, turned around and asked, "Why are you following me?!" Sasame answered, "Simple. I came to help you with Himeno." Hayate said, "I don't need help." Sasame reminded, "Well with that Kyo guy you may need some." Hayate looked down and said in a low voice, "Maybe you're right." Sasame gave him a pat on the shoulder as he said, "Don't worry, just tell her how you feel and when you go see her bring a bouquet of flowers, _not _tulips. Try a half a dozen roses. The best thing to do is to let her be herself and don't look at her as the Pre'tear, but as a person." Hayate said, "But how can that help me beat Kyo?!" Sasame smiled and said, "Relax and just try it."

So Hayate left Sasame and went to a near by flower shop and bought six long stemmed roses. Then he headed for The Awayuki residence. As Hayate was walking up top the front door, he saw Kyo walking up with a bouquet of tulips. So they both rang the doorbell and Takako opened the door and said, "Hello, Hayate. Himeno is up in her room right now, you know where it is." He replied, "Thanks." Then headed there.

Then Takako looked at the front door again and saw Kyo and asked, "Excuse me Sir, but who are you?" Kyo smiled and answered, "I'm an old friend of Himeno's. I came to see how she was doing. May I come in?" Takako let him in and when he passed her, she felt strange and looked back at the boy. She mumbled to her self, "I better tell Sasame about this."

Then she ran out to the pond where Himeno always meets the other Leafe Knights. Takako called out, "Sasame! Sasame!! I need to tell you something!" Sasame came over and asked, "What's wrong Takako?!" She answered, "I think that Kyo boy maybe in league with the demons." Kei asked, "What? How can that be?" Takako continued, "When he walked by to see Himeno, I got the strange feeling like he Hated some one to the core of his being. And Himeno maybe in serious danger…"

Back in Himeno's room Hayate stepped inside and called in, "Himeno? I'm coming in." And when he stepped in he saw Kyo carrying the unconscious Himeno. Hayate dropped the flowers, transformed and said, "Put her down!" Kyo levitated her over the balcony side and said, "Very well then." Then laughed as her dropped her! Hayate quickly teleported to the ground outside Himeno's room and caught her. Kyo indicated, "Well looks like my revenge will have to wait a little while longer… Oh and don't worry Hayate she will die. You and the rest of the Knights will be watching helplessly as I kill her!" Then disappeared.

A few seconds later, Himeno wakes up to Hayate holding her and asks, "Hayate? What's going on? What happened?" Hayate quickly made a story that would be believe able for her so he says, "Uh, you were sleep walking and jumped off the balcony for some reason and a I teleported down from your room caught you." She blushes slightly and replies, "I'm sorry for being such a burden to you." Hayate argued, "You never were, I have a present for you up stairs." She smiles and sighed, "Thank you, for everything." Then she rested her head on Hayate's shoulder has he flew them back onto the balcony.

When they are in the room Himeno saw the roses on the ground and inquired, "Are those for me?" Hayate gave a nod and blew the bouquet into Himeno's hand. She put her face in the roses and inhaled the wonderful sent. Himeno looked over to Hayate and says, "Thank you, Hayate. I love it." In such a beautiful tone that it was like form an angle. He looks away and replies, "I was by the flower shop earlier and thought you might like them so I…" Himeno giggled and said, "Well you don't have to explain how you got them, but I'm glad you did. Because now I feel a little better now."

Then the rest of the Leafe Knights appeared and said, "Hey Himeno!" Himeno greeted back, "Hi every one!" Shin walks up and gives Himeno a picture and says, "Wow, how pretty! Thank you Shin!" Hajume gives her an angle fish and says, "Here Himeno! This fish reminds me of you." Mannen sneers, "What do me by that? The looks?" Go hit him in the head and said, "Quit being a smart ass!" Hajume explains, "Because Himeno's so nice to us that she must be an angle sent form heaven!" She blushes and says "thank you Hajume that was very kind of you…" Then she kissed him on the forehead. Mannen Hands her a card and disappears from the room. Himeno was baffled and asked, "Did I do something wrong???" Kei clarified it for her, "This is the first time Mannen ever gave something to some and he's worried that you wouldn't like it." Himeno smiled and replied, I guess every one can feel that way about their first gift giving." Then she opened Mannen's card that read:

_Dear Himeno, I hope you get better soon so we can hang out together again. _

_ -Sighed, Mannen Leafe Knight of freeze_

Himeno smiled and said aloud, "That was very kind of him." Hayate looked over his shoulder and outside he saw Mannen peeking his head around the balcony smiling. Then Kei, Go, and Sasame gave their 'get well' gifts to Himeno. From Go was a certificate for a free meal at the restraint. Kei gave Himeno a video game he created called Pre'tear. Sasame gave Himeno two presents, one was from him the other was form Takako. The one from Takako was a small necklace that said her name, the one from Sasame was a snow globe with the Tokyo tower in it. She said thank you and then walked out on the balcony.

The thoughts going through her mind were "What's this feeling I can't say I've had it before and yet I have. What's going on I don't know what's happening anymore!" Himeno looked back and saw Hayate talking with the other Knights. Then something hit her, a feeling she's had before. It was a demon larva she felt. Himeno cried out, "Demon larva!!! It's over in Awayuki Park!" She preated with Hayate and flew off towards the park.

Once they arrived at the park the demon larva had already sucked half of the park's Leafe. Shin quickly put up the barrier, so they could fight. Himeno located the core and destroyed it but then something strange happened afterward. A person who looked like a shadow said, "Himeno you have changed in so many ways that I can't count." She said, "I don't know you! So how could you know me?!" He replied, "I'm hurt, could you really forget me Himeno?" Then he took off the shadow and showed her who he was. Himeno cried, "Kyo?! You but why?!"

Kyo answered, "When your dad got remarried, you guys left with so much as a note telling me where you went. The next thing a find out is that you're living the big life with guys all around you and that you're a super hero." Himeno tried to walk towards him but he just attacked her. Go grabbed Himeno before she got hit with the attack.

Kyo yelled at her, "Don't get near me! Don't you dare get near me Awayuki! It's your fault that my mom died in that fight you had! She was already sick and had a heart condition, But when she saw you on the TV fighting those monsters with your guy friends her heart stopped! She thought of you as her daughter, did you know that? Then my drunken father beats me telling me it's my fault she died! But when I told him how she died he said for my to marry you so he could have more cash to spend on booze."

Himeno looked down at her feet then looked at him with teary eyes saying, "Yeah, your right, it was my fault that your mom died, looks like I killed my mom and yours." Kyo looked at me and said, "What do you mean by 'mine and yours?" Himeno depreated from Hayate and walked over towards Kyo while saying, "You asked me how my mom died and I never knew, till a few months ago. So you still want to know how my mom died?"

He didn't say any thing but he gave a nod in agreement. So Himeno said, "My mom was very kind hearted and gentle, but her body was weak too weak to have kids. Then she found out she was going to have me and was determined to have me no matter what. So when the day came form me to be born, my mom had me and I was fine but, she died having me. It was my fault she died! Do you have any idea how hard that must be for some one that they were responsible for killing your own mom?!" Kyo looked away and said, "I'm sorry for what happened, but I still won't forgive you for what happened!" Himeno smiled up at him and said, "I didn't expect you to. So go ahead, kill me. I had fun and helped people while I could. I saved Takako and brought back Sasame. I even found my happiness with someone. But I think it's time I go see mom."


	5. Chapter 5

Himeno turned to face her Leafe knights and said, "I'm really glad I met all of you. Go make sure the boys don't get into trouble. Kei make sure that everyone thinks logical. Sasame make sure that Hayate doesn't piss off the next Pre'tear and Hayate, I want you to know that I'll love you always and will be watching over everyone." She turns to Kyo and says, 'I'll keep and eye on you as well Kyo-kun, who else will keep you out of trouble." She stops and then says, "Okay, I'm ready." Kyo starts to have an energy blast in his hand, then say to Himeno, "Bye Hime-chan."

Hayate was about to grab Himeno, when Go and Kei grabbed him. He yelled, "Let go of me you guys! I'm not going to let Himeno Die!" Then the blast came down and hit. The explosion turned everything into a bright light. When the dust cleared out the Leafe Knights and Kyo saw to beautiful women protecting Himeno. When the light hit them they saw that the women had wings. One helped Himeno get up and the other floated towards Kyo.

Himeno looked up at the woman and cried, "Mama!" And flung her arms around the woman. Mrs. Awayuki held Himeno and said softly, "My little flower, I've missed you." Then Himeno looked up at her and cried, "I'm sorry! It was my fault that you pasted away!" Mrs. Awayuki replied, "Shh, it's not your fault that I died. I knew I was going to die. So I wanted to have someone to keep Kaoru company. So when I died I had no regrets. I didn't know you would feel responsible for my death. But please keep on living there's a wonderful future a head of you." Himeno rubbed the tears from her eyes and said, "Okay mama." Then the angle turned to Hayate and said, "Hayate, take good care of her she'll need your help a lot in the future." Hayate gave a nod and then she disappeared. All that was left was a feather and a glass drop.

Back over towards Kyo his mother talked to him then disappeared and left the same things Himeno's mom did. Kyo looked down towards Himeno and saw Hayate running over towards her.

Hayate ran over to Himeno and gathered her up in his arms and said, "Stupid! Don't ever do that again! If those angles hadn't of protected you I might have lost you forever." Himeno looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry. I can be an idiot sometimes." Hayate looks down at her and smiles as he said; "Yeah, but you're my tulip head." Then he leans down and kisses her.

Kyo saw this and smile despite the evil that was still inside of him. Sath the same evil that took over Takako was trying to take over him again. It was painful and he cried out in pain.

Himeno and the rest of the Leafe Knights heard him. Himeno ran over towards Kyo and cried as she changed into the white Pre'tear, "Kyo-kun!" Kyo looked up and saw Himeno with wings and whispered, "Hime-chan…" Then collapsed.

Sath appeared and said, "You little wench! I've had enough of your meddling! Begone!" Then threw a darkness orb at her. But Himeno blocked it and threw it back at him. Himeno cried as she flew towards him, "I won't let you hurt anyone ever again Sath! I will protect Leafe of all worlds with all my strength! I won't be defeated!" Then a giant orb of light was gathering in her hands. She lifted it over her head as it grew even bigger. Then Himeno threw the orb at Sath and in an instant he was destroyed.

Kyo came floating down in a cloud of Leafe. Himeno flew over to him and said, "I knew I couldn't leave you alone, Kyo-kun." They landed on the ground and The Leafe Knights came running towards Himeno. She went to take a step and almost fell and then Hayate caught her. Her outfit disappeared and she said sleepily, "Sorry to be such a burden to you, Hayate…" Then fell asleep. He replied back in a whisper, "You never were, tulip head."

Kyo looked at them and said, "I've known Himeno a long time and never have I seen her with such a peaceful look on her face, she must be very happy with you." Then he begins to walk away.

Kyo then slowly disappears into nothingness. Hayate watches as the last part of him disappeared. Kay was also along with the rest of the Leafe knights. He said, "Those who have been used so strongly with Sath end up disappearing along with him." Hayate looked down at Himeno and said, "Yeah…"

end...


	6. Save our lemons!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
